Administrative Core Project Summary The Administrative Core is a critical component of the Center that will focus on three specific aims: 1. To provide a centralized administrative facility that will promote integration of Center activities. 2. To implement and monitor the Pilot Grant Program. 3. To provide administrative support for training activities of students and fellows. The Center Administrator, Ms. Susan McTeer, will work closely with Dr. Snyder, the Center Director, to supervise Administrative Core functions, as these are essential for smooth running of the Center. To promote integration of Center activities, the Administrative Core will be responsible for scheduling monthly Center research meetings, bimonthly Executive Committee meetings, as well as annual visits of the External Advisory Committee. To implement and monitor the Pilot Grant Program, the Administrative Core will be responsible for soliciting applications and expediting the review process. To support training activities, the Administrative Core will interface with the Summer Internship Program office and Project Pipeline Baltimore. In addition, it will distribute information to trainees working in Center labs about meetings and courses that are relevant to drug abuse research.